1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to display devices mountable on an automotive vehicle, and used to present text and graphics. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus mountable internally or externally on a rear or side portion of an automotive vehicle and associated method(s) for displaying text and graphics in physical form media such as that used to display personal messages and advertising.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
The purpose of displaying physical form media on automotive vehicles varies widely, and may be for typical intentions such as delivering a commercial message or impression, asserting a personal belief or perspective, supporting and promoting an organization or school, or simply for personal pleasure. In general, the intent of placing physical form media on an automotive vehicle is to capture the attention of observers so that the text or graphic displayed delivers the intended message. This is typical of signage placed on taxis and other commercial vehicles.
Positioning of the physical form media on an automotive vehicle may depend on the intended audience, such as pedestrians or other motorists. The desired period of observation may also be a factor in selecting the placement and type of physical form media, with three dimensional media placed on the top of a vehicle and two dimensional media placed on the rear of a vehicle providing relatively greater opportunity for observation during vehicle motion away from an observing pedestrian or by a following motorist.
Effectiveness of physical form media in commanding attention of observers and delivering the intended message often varies with the type of physical form media employed and its placement on the vehicle, as well as message content and format. Digital displays are increasingly being installed on taxi tops to provide dynamic display of images and text. Digital displays are also being installed on the sides of panel trucks and on trailers. These displays are primarily visible from a side view of a vehicle on which they are mounted.
Magnetic signs, vehicle graphics, and decals do not provide the means for dynamic image displays on automotive vehicles. Temporary displays typically used on top of privately owned vehicles employed for pizza delivery are not dynamic. Mounting a digital display on top of a vehicle is generally not at the eye level of an observer in a following vehicle and may require a physically larger device and message to assure capturing their attention and delivering the intended message. In addition, such a display on top of a vehicle is subject to high wind pressure during motion of the vehicle, requiring stronger attachment points than if less wind pressure were present, which can increase cost. Thus, an electronic display device mountable internally or externally on the rear of an automotive vehicle, exposing the device to relatively less wind pressure, and located substantially at eye level of an observer in a following vehicle is needed to provide lower cost and effective physical media for dynamically presenting text and graphic messages in personal and commercial applications.